Anything For You
by Mynameisalejandro
Summary: Today, Luka met a new student. What will happen between them? Disclaimer:I don't own Vocaloids.
1. Chapter 1

Megurine Luka sighed as she sat down in her seat for her first class of the day: math. Luka hated math not only because of her inability to comprehend mathematical equations, also because that whenever she saw a parabola and or a wave function, she just want to pass out. To make matters worse, her teacher, Mr. Yamamoto, was considered to be the most boring teacher in the whole school, if not the whole board. Luka wished dearly that one day, everything that related to mathematics would just disappear and never come back.

Luka sighed again as she saw the learning targets of the day on the board. "Great, another trigonometry lesson." she muttered to herself. To be honest, Luka was hoping that Mr. Yamamoto would be sick because today had been really bad for her (She just broke her phone by dropping it in the tub) and the last thing she needed was a boring lecture. Unfortunately, the teacher was healthy and he walked in just like every other day.

"Before we start with our lesson, I want to introduce you all to a new student." Mr. Yamamoto said in his usual boring voice, "She just moved here to Vocaloville two days ago and she doesn't know anybody yet, please take care of her." He then nodded to the door and signaled the new student to come in.

Luka didn't even bother to look up, she doesn't care about the new student and she was very tired, until she heard the new student's voice. "Hello, my name is Hatsune Miku, but you can just call me Miku. Please take care of me." The voice was shy, high-pitched, yet it sounded cute and angelic. Luka raised her eyes and she was instantly caught by the extremely adorable cute girl that stood in front of the class. The said girl looked a little younger than Luka, and she had beautiful teal hair that had been done into two identical ponytails and it flew down below the girl's waist. Her eyes were the same color as her hair and they were big and very beautiful. However, her height was a little below average, but that little flaw was nothing compared to how adorable the girl was.

"Here are your textbooks and handouts," Mr. Yamamoto said while he gave Miku a big pile of books and papers. "Please go and sit there." He added as he pointed to a seat beside Luka. Miku smiled to the teacher, walked toward her seat and sat down beside Luka before Mr. Yamamoto started with the trigonometry lesson.

"Now, for your convenience, Sine squared Theta plus Cosine squared Theta equals one..." he lectured in his usual voice, but Luka wasn't paying any attention; she was too focused on the girl beside her. She peeked over and was instantly caught by her cute features once again. "Everything about the girl is just perfect," Luka thought, and she spent the whole class looking at her. Surprisingly, today's class was not boring at all, in fact, Luka was actually happy to be there.

When math was done, she continued with her day and attended her other classes. After another eight hours of hellish boredom, the bell finally rung and school was finally over. Normally, Luka would get her stuff and rush home, but today, she has choir after school. Choir on every Tuesday was the only aspect of school that she actually looked forward to, for she loved singing and everyone in the club had complimented her for her amazing voice. Choir begins twenty minutes after school, which means that Luka will have time to take a break from the academics and prepare herself. After her twenty minutes break, when the school was deserted, Luka walked through the empty hallway to the choir room, thinking about the musical adventure that awaits her, but she was suddenly stopped when she heard a small whimper coming from the janitor's closet as she passed it.

Luka stopped and listened before she started to walk again. Suddenly, the whimper grew louder and it turned into a sob, someone was crying! Luka hated to see people in distress, she stopped again, pushed the door open and barged in.

Hatsune Miku, the new girl, was sitting on the ground. Her arms was hugging her legs and her face was buried between her arms. The whimpers and sobs that Luka just heard were produced by the poor girl on the ground. The pitiful scene touched Luka's heart and she moved forward and patted on the small girl's shoulder. She looked up, her face was red from crying and her eyes were still watery.

"Go away, are you here to bully me too?" Miku asked with a weak voice.

Luka sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around the frail girl's body. She felt that Miku needed a good hug. "Of course not, Miku, I'll never do that to you, please tell me what happened." Luka asked tenderly, not wanting to sound too blunt and scare the poor girl.

Upon hearing these words, Miku resumed crying, this time in Luka's shoulders. Luka hugged the small girl tighter and she started to rub comforting circles on the back of her head. "It's okay, Miku, I am here now, take your time." She said sweetly while trying to calm the girl down.

"*sob* I-I was going to my last class, then I accidentally bumped into this blonde girl-I think her name is Lily-and she started to yell at me. *sob* I tried to apologize, b-but she pushed me on the ground and ..." Miku sobbed, her tiny body was shaking. "and she called me a blind and ugly bi*ch and said that I am better off... dead... *sob* All the other people... all they did was laughing, I thought they won't be the same. .. It was so... Humiliating... "

"That Lily again..." Luka muttered under her breath. Lily was a pretty girl, but her personality and actions does not suit her looks at all. She was incredibly mean and was an evil bully. Lily was known to pick on small and weak people and constantly harass them. "She pushed you? Are you hurt?" Luka asked the small girl, and was happy to see her head shaking. "Shhh... Is okay, Miku, don't get upset over what she had said, they are all nonsense, none of them are true." Luka then reassured the petite girl as she handed the small girl a tissue from her bag.

"But it was so frightening... I-I can still see her face when she cursed at me.. And all t-the other people..." Miku whimpered, clearly Lily's actions had left a scar in her mind. Luka suddenly got very angry, she couldn't believe that Lily would pushed down a new student, let alone a cute little girl. She suddenly stood up and pulled Miku up as well.

"Let's go and find the principal." Luka growled. She had completely forgot about choir, all she wanted to do now was to protect the small girl and mend her scars. "I can't believe she pushed you to the ground and said all that." However, just as Luka was walking outside, she suddenly felt that Miku's little hand was pulling her back.

"N-no, i-if she know that I told on her, she would certainly be mad... I-I'm scared what she'll do to me... Please, just let me deal with this... alone..." Miku said, but Luka grabbed her hand tightly.

"No! You can't just stay away from all this, Miku! If you tolerate Lily, she would never learn and keeps on bullying you!" Luka yelled, she can't stand the thought of Miku living under the constant harassment of Lily.

"B-but she might do things to you too if she knows that you are with me... You don't have anything to do with this and I don't want you to get hurt for me..." Miku continued.

Upon hearing with words, Luka couldn't help but to grab Miku's body and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm flattered that you still thinks about me under this circumstance, but I still recommend you to tell the principal about this. Don't worry about Lily, this time she had crossed the bottom line. I'm sure that Ms. Sakine would deal with her. Even if she doesn't, I will do my best to help you. You have my words." She said.

Miku wiped away her tears and smiled to Luka. "Thank you, Miss, for caring for a complete stranger..." Luka also smiled and wiped away the wet teal bang from the young girl's forehead. "Please, call me Luka, and don't mention it, It's the least thing I can do for an incredibly adorable girl."

"Am I adorable?" Miku asked cutely, which earned a soft giggle from Luka.

"The adorable-st." Luka smiled. "Come on, Ms. Sakine should still be around, we could still be able to catch up to her."

_** To be continued... **_


	2. Chapter 2

The girls walked to the principal's office while getting to know each other. Luka learned that the people at Miku's old school had bullied her to the point that she even considered suicide. After a few meetings with a psychologist, Miku's parents decided it is the best for their daughter to move. Upon hearing this, Luka couldn't help herself but to envelope the petite girl in her arms tightly again.

"Oh Miku... I'm so sorry to hear that. Please don't think that anymore, I swear I will do my best to help you." Luka almost cried out.

Miku hugged back and smiled. "It's alright, Luka, I already dropped that. You know why? Because today, I met someone like you." She said dreamily.

Luka couldn't say anything, all she could do is to hug the small girl tightly while holding back her tears. Miku, however, was just happy to hug her.

"Mmmm... I never noticed, but you smell really good, Luka." Miku whispered as she sniffed deeply, which caused the older girl to blush.

"Er... Thanks Miku, you smells good too." Luka replied. After about half a minute of hugging, Luka reluctantly let go of Miku and said, "Come on, we gotta go see Ms. Sakine."

Miku nodded and walked with Luka toward the principal's office. When they arrived, Luka was content to see that the door was not locked, which means that Ms. Sakine was still there.

"May we come in?" Luka asked after she knocked on the door.

"Yes." A voice from inside said before Luka pushed open the door and they went inside. A young woman was sitting behind a large desk piled with papers and books. Luka bowed to her while the woman nodded back.

"Ah, it's Miss Megurine, what are you still doing here after school?" the woman asked.

"There is something she... we need your help with, Ms. Sakine. Miku here is a new student and I don't think she is being treated right. Today, Lily made her cry on her first day, she verbally and physically abused her. Ms. Sakine, please help her and put a stop to Lily's actions!" Luka said with passion, she wanted to do her best to help her friend.

Ms. Sakine frowned after she heard Luka's speech. "Lily again..." She growled, "What did she do to you, Miku?" Ms. Sakine turned to the petite girl and asked.

"She pushed me to the ground and called me a bi*ch, she also said that I should die... If it is not because of the people around me, she would have beaten me up for sure." Miku said with difficulty, still remembering the horrible experience.

"Also, from what I heard, Miku had also been bullied at her last school, that's why she moved." Luka added.

"Damn... This time she even used physical strength..." Ms. Sakine said through her teeth. "Are you okay now, Miku?" She then asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay now, I have Luka!" Miku said while she reached out her hand and grabbed Luka's. Luka looked at her and smiled.

"But Lily's actions can't just be left alone, Ms. Sakine," Luka added as she looked up. "You've got to do something about them."

"Of course, Miss Megurine," Ms. Sakine said. "I need to have a little "chat" with Lily. This is not her first time using verbal abuse, but it is certainly her first time using physical ones. Miku, You are a newcomer, and that's why she picked on you. You can't be treated like this, it is not fair on you. Don't worry though, I won't tell her that you told me about this incident."

"Thank you, Ms. Sakine!" Miku and Luka said in unison, before bowing again to the young woman. The said woman smiled and said "goodbye" before the girls left the room. After they walked out and away from the door, Miku couldn't help but to hug the taller girl once again.

"Thank you, Luka, for being there for me when I was crying and upset, I really appreciate that." Miku said while she snuggled deeper into Luka's curvy body. Suddenly, she sensed the sweet perfume of the older girl once again. But unlike the past few times, this time it was stronger and more intoxicating. It smelt so good, full of tenderness and... Love. "I love you..." she mumbled while she was lost in the land of loveliness. But after she realized what she just said, she quickly jumped back with a horrified expression. "I-I'm sorry, Luka, I-I don't know what I was saying, maybe is just that you felt and smelt so good... I mean, your personality..." Miku stuttered, but she was soon silenced by Luka when she suddenly grabbed her face and pressed her lips on hers.

Miku was initially shocked by Luka's action, but she soon found pleasure from it. She closed her eyes and enjoyed Luka's lovely taste as their lips crashed together hungrily. As they were kissing passionately, Luka buried her hand inside Miku's teal hair and pulled their heads closer to intensify the kiss. After about half a minute of kissing, they finally broke apart to catch their breath.

"W-Why did y-you kiss me?" Miku panted, she was sure that she was blushing a lot right now.

Luka realized that her heart had finally made the choice and she decided that it was the time to speak the truth to Miku. She grabbed her hands and spilled out everything that she had to offer. "Isn't it obvious? Because I like you, no, I love you. Listen, Miku, you are the cutest and the prettiest girl I have ever met, being beside you in that math class actually brought me happiness instead of the usual boredom. It is not just a one-time thing, because the rest of the day was all hell for me. Listen, I honestly don't understand why Lily and your old schoolmates would bully such a good and adorable girl, because that is exactly what you are to me." It felt quite strange, what she just said, because this was the first time that she opened her heart to someone. But she liked it, because that "someone" was her Miku. Miku lowered down her head, trying to hide her blushes. She couldn't even imagine that someone would ever declare love to her.

"Y-you love me? B-but we've only just met, and w-we are both girls, d-don't you mind?" Miku asked nervously. She wanted to make sure that what Luka was saying was from the bottom of her heart, but she was also scared that Luka might change her mind.

"I don't care about that, Miku. Love is love and it cannot be brought down by these small things. If are okay with me, then please accept me. I would love to be together with you from now on, to be your lover, your companion and your protector. I know what society is like nowadays, but you don't have to care, or be afraid of what they think, because I swear, I would give up my life to protect you from the people who would ever dare to hurt you." Luka declared passionately as she enveloped the girl in her arms again.

Miku couldn't stop her tears of joyfulness from falling now. For ages people had treated her more like an object rather than a human being, but this loving girl that she just met for one day had treated her like no-one else had ever did. Miku had experienced more love and care in just one day from her than she had ever did in the past nine years of school life. She was sure that her feelings now toward Luka were not so different from that of a boy.

"Of course I'm okay with you!" Miku cried as she clutched onto Luka's body as hard as she can. Nothing in the world could stop her feelings toward this particular girl now. "Of course I'm okay... Luka...I accept..."

"Great," Luka said before she planted a small kiss on the girl's temple. "I love you so much, dear." She whispered sweetly as she rocked Miku back and forth.

"*Sniff* I love you so much too, Luka, I'm so happy to have you." Miku replied with a faint smile as she wiped away the last remnants of her tears.

"Yeah, me too." Luka smiled too as she caressed Miku's cheek with her finger. Then, she grabbed Miku's face and pulled it closer to her own. Their lips soon met again and they both closed their eyes to enjoy that intimate moment.

"Do you want to go home? It's getting late." Luka suggested after their lips parted again.

"Yeah... Wait, Luka, can you walk me home? I really want to be with you." Miku asked while she scratched her nose cutely.

"Anything for you, my princess." Luka smiled while she grabbed Miku's hand, she had completely forgot about the day's after school event. "Let's go."

The couple held hands all the way from school to Miku's house. They chatted, laughed and sometimes when there were no people, even snuggled which each other until they reached their destination. At Miku's front lawn, Luka reluctantly let go of her lover's hand and waved goodbye. But just as she was walking away, Luka was stopped when Miku threw her arms around her waist.

"What, no goodbye kiss?" Miku asked as she restrained her girlfriend with her arms.

"Miku, as much as I would love to, but we can't do it here." Luka whispered, eyeing on the people walking on the streets.

"Aww... Does that mean you don't love me?" Miku pouted and made an extremely adorable puppy face. Luka couldn't resist that face and her resolve was soon weakened.

"Of course I love you... Come here, darling." Luka said as she leaned her face forward. Miku did the same thing and their lips soon crashed together again. The kiss was quick, but it was full of emotions. After their lips parted, Luka caressed Miku's cheek, said "Goodbye", turned around and walked home.

After Luka left Miku, she immediately became very fatigued. It's amazing how people works, she thought, how one person could completely change another one's mood and as soon that person was gone was gone, the old mood would return. After she got home, did the homework and had dinner, she yawned and went to bed, but unlike usual, this time she went to bed excited with the thought that she have school tomorrow, for she could see Miku, the love of her life once again.

_**To be continued...**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it and please leave your valuable opinions in the reviews. Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews and opinions! I really appreciate them and I will do my best to improve my writings!**

**Here is chapter 3:**

As the bell signaling the start of the first period rung, Megurine Luka walked inside the mathematics classroom. But unlike the other times, she doesn't have the usual bored look on her face today. Luka went to her seat and sat down in it, eagerly waiting for someone to come in and sit beside her. Soon, a girl with two pretty teal ponytails walked in and went to sit beside Luka. Luka smiled to the girl as the girl smiled back.

"Good morning, Miku." Luka said to that girl named Miku while she reached out her hand and grabbed hers under the desk.

"Good morning, Luka!" Miku replied cheerfully. "Hows your sleep, darling?" She asked Luka.

"Fine, how's yours, sweetie?" Luka replied with a smile.

"Fine too, thanks, I was just thinking about you a lot." Miku replied, which caused an "awwe" from the older girl.

"How can you be so sweet, Miku? Did you swallow a sugar cube this morning or someting?" Luka exclaimed, which made the petite girl giggle.

"Nah... I just spoke the truth; I mean, who can keep their minds off such a loving, pretty and sexy girl?" Miku answered while she smiled lovingly to Luka.

"Oh Miku... I am just so glad to have you." Luka whispered. Just then, the loudspeaker cracked and Ms. Sakine, the principal's voice boomed out.

"Masuda Lily, please report to the principal's office at once." Ms. Sakine announced through the loudspeaker. Her voice was cold and and unforgiving, which was a kind of relief for Luka.

"Hmph, looks like she's gonna get it." Luka smirked. She was happy that the bully of the love of her life was now in deep trouble, but Miku looked really worried. "Hey, what's wrong?" Luka asked as she saw the expression of her girlfriend.

"W-what would happen if she knew that we told on her?" Miku asked nervously, she seems to be really scared of Lily and her potential violent outburst. After realizing Miku's concerns, Luka squeezed her lover's hand tightly to calm her down.

"Shhh... It's okay, Miku, she won't know. Ms. Sakine told us that she won't tell Lily so there is nothing to worry." Luka reassured. But after seeing that Miku still looked nervous, she continued, this time more emotionally. "Even if she was to know, I doubt that she'll do anything. But if she was actually that insane, I swear to God that I will protect you with my life, because I will not allow anyone to hurt the one that is the most dear to me. I mean it, you have my words."

Upon hearing Luka's words, Miku felt that the tears of happiness were coming out again. She tried to restrain them, but some still came out of the corner of her eyes. "Luka...I... You are amazing..." Miku whispered through her retrained tears. She was about to fall into Luka's arms, but Mr. Yamamoto walked into the room before she could make her move.

Mr. Yamamoto started with the lesson right away, and many people groaned as his monotonic, emotionless voice resonated out. But Miku and Luka didn't do that, they doesn't feel bored, because they have each other. Since their seats were at the very back corner of the room, they were free to do what ever they want without worrying that the teacher would be upon them. So, for the whole period, they had an lovey-dovey time with hands-holding and small hugs. Thankfully, since their corner was relatively dark and isolated, they didn't attract attention from anyone. After math class, they reluctantly parted, and Luka immediately got very bored again.

Fortunately for her, they were able to meet once again during lunch. To avoid any unnecessary attention, they decided to go to the choir room to have lunch. That room was always deserted during lunch, and today was no exception. There, the couple cuddled together while they ate, and after, they just stayed there, still cuddling. While Miku was in Luka's arms, she felt like that she was indeed the luckiest person in the whole wide world, to have the prettiest and most loving girl in the entire world as her lover. With that thought, Miku snuggled deeper into Luka and nuzzled her cheeks on her girlfriend's body.

"Hehe... What are you doing, Miku? That tickles..." Luka giggled as she felt Miku's movements on her.

"Nothing... Just showing you how much I love you." Miku replied. Upon hearing these words, Luka awed and hugged her girlfriend tighter.

"You are honestly the sweetest girl in the world, Miku... And I love you more than anyone."Luka declared passionately. Miku looked at Luka and smiled to her, but suddenly, something came into her mind, her heart sank and she soon bore that worried look on the face again.

"Anything bothering you, dear?" Luka asked as soon as she saw the look on Miku's face.

"Luka, how are we gonna tell your parents about... You know... Our relationship?" Miku asked with the worried look. Apparently, she had just realized that their parents doesn't know about their love yet.

"What do you mean?" Luka asked.

"Well,You know... Our relationship... It's not really... You know, widely accepted." Miku explained, but Luka shook her head.

"Don't worry, Miku, They will accept our relationship. They've never said anything bad about homosexuals. In fact, we can go and tell them today if you want." Luka replied, but Miku still look a bit nervous.

"B-but... What if they don't like me or hate me? What if they tell you to never talk with again? What if..." Miku went on nervously, but Luka shushed her when she put a finger on Miku's lips.

"Shhh... Stop thinking that, Miku, my folks well love you! You are the sweetest and the cutest girl in the world, why would they hate you?" Luka reassured lovingly as she stroked Miku's hair.

Miku clutched onto Luka as if the old girl would fly away if she let go. "I-I am just so afraid to lose you, Luka. You are the first person to make me experience love and I just don't want to let you go." Miku said with a crying voice.

Upon hearing the sadness in her girlfriend's voice, Luka leaned down and kissed Miku's forehead while her hand started to rub comforting circles on the small girl's back. "I'd never leave you, Miku, you can rest assured. There is no way that I am let go my perfect and cute little angel."

Miku looked up to Luka with teary eyes. "Promise?" She asked.

"Of course I promise." Luka replied with a lovely smile. "So, do you want to go home with me today, or do you need more time?" She then asked.

"Yeah, today's fine." Miku replied as she wiped away her tears.

"Great." Luka said, "Now that's settled, how are you going to tell you parents?" She asked.

"Well, I don't live with my parents. They still needed to work at my old city, so I live here with my aunt." Miku replied. "We can tell them when they come here to visit me though."

"I see." Luka said. Just then, the bell signaling lunch period's end sounded. The couple let go of each other and stood up. They packed up their lunch bags and walked out of the choir room.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your class, I am getting a supply teacher for English anyways." Luka said the petite girl, which she replied with a nod.

"That's really sweet of you, Luka." Miku said, which earned a smile from her girlfriend.

"Anything for you, love." Luka said. " Let's go."

They had a lovely time walking, and they talked and chatted about everything. That is, until Miku spotted someone in a shadowy corner. It was Lily, she had an angry look on her face and she seems to be staring at her. Lily's presence made Miku got scared and she immediately grabbed on to Luka's arms. Just then, Luka realized Lily's presence at well and she pulled Miku and walked faster.

"Don't look at her, just be calm." Luka whispered to Miku as she picked up her pace. They walked safely pass Lily and blonde bully didn't try anything. However, as they were passing, Luka turned her head slightly and she saw Lily's gaze toward her petite lover. It was an unforgiving and hateful gaze, as if she wants her dead. Luka immediately got a bad feeling in her heart, and she felt that today will be the longest day of her life.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Luka and Miku were having a lovely picnic on the top of a hill, the scenery was very beautiful and they were having such a good time with cute cuddles and laughter. They had been dating for nearly three years now and their relationship was only getting stronger and stronger. Near the end of the picnic, Luka pulled out a diamond ring and purposed to her teal-haired princess. "Hatsune Miku, will you marry me?" Luka asked while she reached out her hands and grabbed onto one of Miku's. The petite girl began to cry as soon as she saw her girlfriend putting the ring on her finger. but Luka reckoned that she was probably just too happy, and she went up to wipe away her tears. However, as soon as she touched Miku's face, the tears suddenly turned into a strange red.

"Mi-Miku?" Luka asked nervously as she tried to wipe away the strange liquid. She put her hand under her nose and gasped and what she had just noticed. The liquid was none other than blood, and Luka knew that the eyes were not the places where blood was supposed come out. "What's happening, Miku?" Luka asked as she tried to stop the flow by wiping it away, she was getting scared now.

But Miku's bloody tears didn't stop. Instead, more and more were coming out at an increasing rate. While this was all happening, Miku screamed for Luka as she tried to stop the bleeding by covering her eyes with her hands. Luka tried to help her, but she didn't know what to do, all she could do was to hug the poor girl with one hand and wipe away the falling liquid with the other. However, just as she was doing that, a mysterious force appeared and it pulled the couple apart forcefully.

Luka tried her hardest to get back to Miku, but she couldn't feel her legs anymore and they just collapsed onto the ground. Only a few meters in front of her, her poor lover was screaming "Don't leave me, Luka!" while she too was being pulled back. Luka called out the girl's name and used all of her energy to crawl forward, hoping to reach Miku, but to no avail.

"Don't you love me?" the poor girl asked in a hoarse and disappointed voice as she saw Luka's inability to move. The older girl tried to explain, but she felt that her mouth was being covered by yet another force and no words could come out. She tried to fight it, but nothing worked. Suddenly, the small girl's frame turned into an unusual shade of red, and it started to fade away as if she was being sucked in by a black hole. Luka could only watch in horror and in sadness as her girlfriend's body became dimmer and dimmer until it finally disappeared into thin air. "I hate you..." This was the last thing she heard from her true love. Just then, a wicked and sadistic laugh appeared in the sky, which had turned dark and cloudy. The voice sounded so familiar, but she couldn't remember who it was...

"She loves you no more... She loves you no more... She loves you no more..." The voice whispered in a really odd tone.

Luka felt that the force that had been preventing her from speaking was now gone. She shook her head violently to object to the voice. "No! Shut up! You are lying! You are lying!"she shouted, but the voice just laughed.

"You can't even protect her, Megurine... You are nothing but a useless weakling..." the voice finally said after moments of sadistic laughter. "Here... Let me show you..." Soon, something fell onto the ground before Luka. She grabbed it, looked at it and gasped at what she saw: It was the diamond ring that she just gave to Miku, and it was covered with blood. The clear crystal had turned into a red stone, as if it was a bleeding heart. Suddenly, it cracked open and more crimson liquid came out of the cleavages, before the heart-shaped stone shattered into a million pieces...

Luka had completely lost it, she tossed away the ring, closed her eyes, put her hands around her head and screamed on top of her lungs...

"Riiiiiingg..." The bell signaling the end of school resonated around the school grounds, and Luka immediately jumped up. "Miku!" she shouted as she searched around for her lover. While she was looking around frantically, everyone in the class stared at her as if she was an idiot. Luka looked down nervously at her hands and was content when she saw no blood on it. After she figured out what was happening, the girl sighed in relief.

"Just a bad dream..." Luka whispered to herself, apparently she had fallen asleep in class. Now, she was breathing heavily and was covered with sweat. She took a deep breath, picked up her bag and walked outside with her classmates. Even though what she just experienced was only a dream, she was still a bit scared and she wanted to meet Miku as soon as possible. She raced to Miku's classroom, opened the door and suddenly bumped into the very person that she had being dying to meet.

"Oh hey Luka, are you here to... ouf" Miku's sentence was cut short when Luka suddenly throw her arms around her with such a force that even knocked air out of her lungs. "Aww... I missed you too, love, but you are kind of squishing me here?" the petite girl smiled, and Luka let go of her small frame.

"I am sorry, Miku... I just... missed you a lot, yeah." Luka said, she doesn't want to tell Miku about the dream, because she was afraid that it might upset the younger girl. "I am so sorry if it hurts or anything..."

Seeing that Luka was apologizing for something that was so unnecessary, Miku took no time to delay and threw her arms around the older girl as well. "There is nothing to apologize for, Luka, I missed you a lot too." She said as she nuzzled her cheeks onto Luka's bosom. The older girl could do nothing but to complete the embrace while resting her chin on top of the teal hair.

"Are you here to take me home with you?" Miku asked after their bodies parted.

"Yeah, if that is okay with you." Luka answered. In which the petite girl nodded in approval.

"Great, let's go, sweetie." Luka said as she picked up both of their bags. She reached out her hand and grabbed Miku's before they walked out of the school grounds.

Since the path to Luka's house was relatively secluded, so the couple felt no need to contain their desire for each other. Luka could still see the horrifying scenes from her dream, so she wrapped her arms around Miku's waist and body firmly, not wanting to let her go. The said girl's heart seemed to be in sync with Luka's, because she pressed and nuzzled her cheeks onto Luka's body in response to her actions. They just stayed like this for the whole way, not wanting to miss a single second with each other while they walked slowly toward their destination.

"Here we are, welcome to my house." Luka said to her girlfriend as they arrived at her front door. She opened the door, entered and signaled Miku to do the same, but the girl was hesitant.

"Luka, I am really nervous." Miku said to the older girl. "What if they really don't like the idea of two girls being together?"

"To be honest, I am a bit nervous too, Miku." Luka said as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand, "But we have to do it somehow. Just try your best, Okay? And remember, I am always by your side."

Miku took a deep breath and nodded to Luka. Her girlfriend smiled and let her in before she closed the door behind them. "Mom? Dad?" Luka asked as they were taking off their shoes, and footsteps appeared in the kitchen as soon as Luka's voice faded away.

Moments later, a woman with identical features as Luka appeared before them. The said woman was wearing an apron with a cute tuna drawing on it and a pair of baking gloves. Just then did Miku realize how good Luka's house smelled- the smell of freshly grilled tuna.

"Yes, dear? What's wro- oh, who's your friend here?" The woman asked as soon as she saw Miku.

"Mom, this is my... Friend, Miku." Luka introduced, "And Miku, this is my mom."

"Ni-nice to meet you, Mrs. Megurine." Miku said quietly, hoping to sound polite enough to her girlfriend's mother.

"Nice to meet you too, Miku." Ms. Megurine smiled. "And may I say what a cute girl you are."

"T-thanks Ms. Megurine... You are... umm... really pretty yourself." Miku stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"And not to mention sweet." Mrs. Megurine said. "Which kinda reminded me of one of my high school friends... Micheal, I think that's his name, what a lovely boy he was. Oh, and you both had the same hair color." She added, signaling Miku's beautiful teal twintails.

Miku looked up in disbelief. "Really? M-my father's name is Micheal..." She whispered. "And I got my hair color from him..."

Now it was Ms. Megurine's turn to look amazed. "Wait, Miku, does your last name happen to be... Hatsune?"

"Yeah!" Miku nearly shouted out. Mrs. Megurine seemed to be really surprised too, but none the less happy. Luka, however, just sighed in relief. Since Miku was the daughter of her mother's old pal, the chance of she accepting their relationship was now tremendously higher.

"It's a shame that he had to move away, how was he doing?" Mrs. Megurine asked.

"He's doing great, Mrs. Megurine." Miku replied. "He's just really busy, that's all."

"That's good, I'm glad that he is faring well, why don't you come in and sit?" Mrs. Megurine said. "So, Luka, do you need me for something?" She asked as she turned to her daughter as they were walking to the living room.

"We are here too tell you guys something... Really important." Luka said, "Is dad here? I think that he needs to know too."

Mrs. Megurine looked at her watch. "Well, he should be home any seconds now, why don't you just tell me first?"

Luka shook her head. "No, it is really important and I just... need you both to be there at the same time."

"Alright, alright," Mrs. Megurine said. "Well, Miku, just make yourself at home here, okay? I'll be with you guys in a moment." She added before she went into the kitchen to tend her tuna again.

"Wow, I never knew that our parents used to be friends." Miku said as she sat down with Luka.

"This works to our favor though," Luka said as she hugged her girlfriend. "I doubt that she's gonna refuse the daughter of her old pal."

"Yeah... I hope so... Now we just need to see how your dad reacts." Miku said. Just then, the door opened and a tall man walked in. The man looked a year or two older than Mrs. Megurine, and he was wearing a suit and a pink necktie with yet another tuna drawing on it.

"Lucia, Luka, I'm home!" The man said loudly. "Haha! The tuna smelled great, dear, and...oh, I didn't know that we have a visiter." His voice got significantly quieter as soon as he saw Miku resting in Luka's arms.

The girls immediately jumped away from one another. "Ahem, welcome home, dad." Luka said after she coughed to hide her embarrassment. Just then, Mrs. Megurine walked in to the living room and greeted her husband as well.

"How's work, Luke?" Mrs. Megurine asked as she took off her husband's suit.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant." Mr. Megurine answered with a smile. "Old Man Yamashita just gave me a promotion, now I am officially in change of the Music Branch of Crypton Industries!"

"That's great! I'm so proud of you!" Mrs. Megurine exclaimed, which earned a smile from her husband.

"So, who's your friend here, Luka?" Mr. Megurine asked as he turned to his daughter.

"This is Luka's friend, Miku." Mrs. Megurine introduced, "And Luka said that there is something that they needed to tell us."

"Oh?" Mr. Megurine said. "Well, okay then, go ahead, Luka."

Luka took a deep breath, looked at Miku one more time, and began to speak. "Listen mom, dad, Miku and I... are... well we are best friends."

"Uh huh? And?"Mr. Megurine asked.

"Well is just that... We discovered that we had feelings for each other that was... more than a friend." Luka continued on.

Mr. And Mrs. Megurine looked at each other and before turning back to the girls. "What do you mean?" Mrs. Megurine asked.

The tension in the air suddenly increased as Luka ran out of words to explain. She closed her eyes, and decided to just speak the truth. "Listen, Miku and I... Are kind of... In love with each other."

Then the room went dead silent. Luka began to feel sweat on her back as her heart rate picked up, and the emotionless expression on her parents' face only made the nervousness stronger. "I...I..." Luka stuttered, she didn't even know what to say anymore. Just as Luka was getting more and more nervous, Miku came in and helped her by continuing after where she left off.

"Mr. And Mrs. Megurine, I-I do love your daughter very much. Luka is the prettiest and the most caring girl that I ever knew. She cheered me up when I was crying, she helped me when I was being bullied, and she just brought me hope in a seemingly hopeless situation. I love her, and I wanted nothing more than her." Miku's voice was quiet and unsteady at the beginning, but in the end, it turned louder and more passionate as she reached out her hand and grabbed Luka's.

After another long silence, Mr. Megurine finally opened his mouth to speak. "Miku, are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes, I am sure, Mr. Megurine. Even though I can't promise you anything else, but I can promise you my unconditional love to Luka. Please, accept me as your daughter's lover, I will make her the happiest girl in the world, like how she had made me." Miku continued ever so passionately, without any doubt and without any fear, just with the thought of being with Luka in her mind.

Mr. Megurine then looked to her daughter. "Well, say something, Luka, don't just sit there."

"I...I... I repeat what Miku just said." Luka mumbled, she was still a bit nervous. Mr. And Mrs. Megurine whispered something to each other, before looking up to the couple again.

"Well, Luka, I hope that you can treat Miku better than how you treat your speech." Mr. Megurine chuckled. The emotionless expression was now replaced by a smile.

"Eh? Wh-what does that mean?" Luka asked.

"That means we accept your relationship with Miku!" Mr. Megurine smiled, "Isn't that right, Lucia?"

"Yep! Totally!" Mrs. Megurine replied cheerfully. "Micheal had really put the sugar in you, Miku, I am so glad that that Luka will have such a sweet girl like you."

"But.. Don't you mind that we are both girls?" Luka asked nervously.

"We couldn't care less about that," Mr. Megurine said. "Love is love no matter who you are. In fact, I can only say that you guys are a perfect pair."

"R-really?" the couple asked with uncertainty.

"You bet!" Mrs. Megurine said. "Gender shouldn't be a barrier if you truly love one another, and I must say that I agree with Luke on just how perfect you guys are!"

"Thank you!" Miku and Luka said in unison, before smiling to each other and falling into one another's embrace.

"Look how cute they are together, Luke." Mrs. Megurine smiled. "I'm so happy for them." Mr. Megurine smiled too as he watched the two having a lovey-dovey moment together.

"But I have to warn you, though." Mr. Megurine suddenly became serious. "Even though We are okay with this, but I don't think many other people are, so you have to be sure to take responsibilities."

"Yes, we are sure!" Miku and Luka said in unison, nothing could change their minds now. "We had been sure ever since we started going out, dad, and society isn't gonna change what I think." Luka said.

"Same here, Mr. Megurine." Miku added. "I love Luka so much and I am not gonna back out, no matter what they says."

"Then is is settled!" Mr. Megurine said as he watched the girls resumed hugging again. "A father couldn't be more happy to see her daughter smile, especially when all she had being doing for the past few years was frowning and drooling."

"Dad!" Luka complained, and the house soon bursted with laughter. Luka couldn't help herself but to laugh as well, and the whole atmosphere just felt so light.

"Miku, do you want to have dinner with us today?" Mrs. Megurine asked after the laughter die down and the the girls parted from each other's embrace.

"That won't be unnecessary, Mrs. Megurine." Miku replied. "I have to get home now or my aunt will be wondering where I am."

"Okay then, See you soon!" Mr. And Mrs. Megurine said as Miku walked toward the doorway. Luka waved to her girlfriend before she looked outside of the window, it was dark and cloudy. Suddenly, the sky in her horrible dream came flashing in her mind and she suddenly had a bad feeling forming in her heart.

"You know what, Miku, I'll walk you home." Luka declared as she stood up.

"No, it's okay, Luka, and it's gonna rain." Miku said, but her girlfriend shook her head.

"It's okay, Miku, it doesn't bother me, I... Just want to be with you." Luka said.

"Umm... Okay, Luka, if you are okay with it." Miku replied, and Luka nodded.

"Anything for you, Miku." She smiled to her girlfriend.

"I'll be home in a sec, so don't worry about me." Luka said as she turned to her parents. They told her to be careful before she and Miku left the house.

"Phew, I'm glad that they accepted us." Miku signed in relief as they walked on the streets.

"To be honest, I wanted to thank you, Miku." Luka said as she grabbed Miku's hand. "Thank you for picking up for me when I was nervous. I don't know what will happen if you didn't do that."

Miku just smiled to her lover. "I just did what a good girlfriend would do, Luka."

"Oh, you..." Luka cooed, "I am so lucky to have you, Miku." She said before she enveloped the petite girl in her arms lovingly.

That moment was so great for the petite girl that she was again lost into the land of Lukasloveliness, and she had a sudden urge to be more intimate with a older girl. "Kiss me..." Miku whispered desperately, in which Luka happily complied, for she too couldn't care less for anything else except for her teal haired princess now. Their lips crashed together hungrily while they cradled each other's bodies and pulled themselves together to intensify the kiss. Suddenly, an idea came to Miku, and without hesitation, she dug her tongue deep inside Luka's mouth. Luka opened her eyes in surprise, but she soon closed them as she found pleasure from Miku's actions. After their tongues met, they danced wildly with each other, a dance full of passsion, and for a moment, all that was in the couple's worlds were nothing but each other.

After a minute of lovely kissing, their lips reluctantly parted again. "Oh wow..." Luka gasped, "That was... Really...hot..."

"Hehe, just for you, Luka." Miku giggled. "Did you like it?"

"Of course I did..."Luka blushed, and she coughed to hide her embarrassment. "Ahem...come on, Let's go." Luka said as they started to walk again. Their walk was relatively peaceful, that is, until they reached a dark alley. Luka gulped as she saw the dark entrance, and she does not want to cross it. But, it looked like it was going to rain, and the alley was the only shortcut to Miku's house. Luka took a deep breath, grabbed Miku's hand to make sure that she was safe and then walked in to the alleyway.

The couple walked as fast as she could, and nothing happened as they were crossing it. However, just as they were coming to the exit, a dark shadow appeared and it blocked the girls' path.

"Where the f*ck do you think you are going, huh? Hatsune?" The shadow growled.

The voice sounded so familiar to Luka, but she couldn't remember who it was. But none the less, Luka still jumped in front of her girlfriend. "W-who are you?" She asked.

The shadow let out another weird laugh before the person behind it moved forward. Both Miku and Luka gasped at the person, it was none other than the bully Masuda Lily. The blonde girl had an unforgiving expression on her face, but neither Miku and Luka saw that, for they were too focused on the sharp pocket knife on the girl's right hand, which was shinning with death under the dim streetlights.

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed that.**_

_**Chapter 5 will probably be rated M, for violence and potential character deaths.**_

_**As always, please leave a comment and let me know what you think of the story so far, Arigato!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Lily grinned sadistically as she approached the couple, juggling the blade with her hand. Luka and Miku took a step back, still looking at the instrument of death with a horrified expression. "Wh-why are you here? Wh-what do y-you want from her?" Luka asked nervously while she grabbed Miku tighter behind her. She could feel the shivers of her girlfriend against her body, and she rubbed her with her hand,trying to calm her down, even though she too was scared stiff.

"I have been waiting for Hatsune right here for a long time now." Lily said as she cornered the girls against a wall. "I wanted her to take responsibility for what she did to me, I want her to suffer like how she had made me. Move aside, Megurine, and don't you dare run away until I am done with her."

Luka didn't move a muscle, and she shielded Miku tighter with her body. "Violence does not solve anything, Lily. You really need to chill out." She said as she tried her best to sound as calm as possible.

"No! For her, it does!" Lily yelled is she pressed forward with an angry expression. "Sakine expelled me, she took my power and prestige in this school, and she humiliated me in front of my parents! she made me nobody, all because of this ignorant, stupid bi*ch!" She accented on the last three words, which made Miku shiver more as sobs were beginning to come out.

"She's done nothing to you, Lily, I've been with her all day yesterday and today, she was always with me." Luka said, trying to defend for the girlfriend and hopefully making Lily back off.

Lily looked at Luka and smirked." Hemph, don't act like nothing happened, Megurine. Don't defend for this bi*ch, now get away." She growled as she grabbed on to one of Luka's arms.

Luka began to feel scared again, she doesn't like Lily's touch and she was afraid for both her and Miku. "I-I suggest you back off, what i-if the p-police where to find out?" she stuttered.

"Oh, they wouldn't know, silly Megurine." Lily grinned evilly. "Me and my folks are moving, tonight, so the police wouldn't know. In fact, the police wouldn't even know that a Masuda Lily had ever existed." She declared proudly as she took out a piece of paper from her pocket. It was her student record, which she likely stole away from the school's office. "Now, Megurine, I ask you last time to back off and let me settle this."

To Lily's dismay, Luka did not move."No... Lily, please, leave Miku alone." she begged. "she's done nothing wrong, please ju..."

"GET. THE. F*CK. AWAY !" Lily interrupted her and suddenly pulled her to the ground. Luka fell a few meters away because of the pull, and she gasped at Lily's unbelievable strength. "I've had enough of this, Megurine! Stay back if you know what's good for you." She then turned toward Miku and caressed her with her free hand, which made Miku wince. "My, my, Hatsune, should've thought twice before becoming a tattle tail, huh?" She said sadistically. "Trust me, this will only hurt ... A lot."

Lily then grabbed Miku's collar and slammed her on the wall. The poor girl gasped and cried as Lily choked her. "Shut up." Lily growled as she slapped Miku across the face, which turned the crying into a group of disconnected whimpers. "Let this be a lesson to you, Hatsune. Never mess with Masuda Lily."

Miku turned around difficultly and and saw Luka sitting on the ground. "Lu...ka..." she whispered, "help... help me". She then gasped as Lily pulled her face back to face her.

"Ha, she's not gonna help you, Hatsune." Lily laughed as she heard Miku's whispers, "She's nothing but a weakling, is only me and you now."

Luka watched in horror as Miku lowered her head hopelessly. Lily took out the blade, and pointed it toward Miku's abdomen. "Sayonara, Miku-chan..." Lily whispered as she slowly pressed the sharp steel toward her target. Luka felt so hopeless, she had never felt like this in her life. She couldn't compete with Lily, there was no way that shes gonna beat her. She was about to burst into tears, but the scenes from her dreams flashed before her once again. The blood, Miku's cries, and her last sentence before she flew away... All these seemed to be so close, so...real. She suddenly came to realization and looked up to her pinned down girlfriend. No, she's not going to let that happen again, she's not going to let Miku get hurt, either she succeed protecting her or die trying. With that thought, an unparalleled strength and courage came to her, she abruptly stood up and suddenly threw herself onto Lily and pushed her on away from Miku just before the sharp blade was about to dug into Miku's flesh..

Miku fell back on the ground, gasped for air. As for Luka, she pushed Lily down and pinned her knife-holding hand onto the ground.

"Get off me, Megurine!" Lily yelled as she tried to get up from the ground. Luka, however, used all her strengths to prevent Lily from doing so.

"Go! Run home! Don't look back! Just GO!" Luka yelled as she wrestled with Lily on the ground. However, Miku was still too terrified to move a single muscle. "Please... Miku, Go home, I can't take it anymore! don't worry about me, just go!" Luka continued as she felt the strengths of the angry blonde below her. Miku slowly nodded and hurried away from the two girls on the ground.

"Bi*ch, you ruined my revenge!" an angry Lily screamed as she slowly overpowered Luka and freed her knife-wielding hand. "I swear to god, Megurine, let go, now!" She yelled, but Luka didn't let go, she had to let Miku escape.

Lily had completely lost her sanity by now, the rage in her heart had erupted into a deadly carnage. Without even thinking twice, she jammed the blade as hard as she could into Luka's belly and twisted it with such a force that the sound of flesh being ripped apart could clearly be heard.

Luka suddenly felt an agonizing pain on her belly, and the feeling was rapidly making her weaker and weaker. She slipped off of Lily as the blonde demon stood up from the ground. "You had it coming, Megurine." she growled at the Luka, still angry about Miku's escape. She was about to chase after Miku, But sirens suddenly appeared from a distance. "Damn, the cops are comin'," Lily said as she removed the blade from Luka's abdomen, causing the poor girl to twist with pain. "Goodbye, Megurine." She added as she kicked onto Luka's now bleeding body before she climbed up to a wall and disappeared into darkness.

Luka felt an overwhelming darkness around her, and she was slowly being suck in into it. However, she was still happy, for she had saved the love of her life from a deadly ordeal. Soon, a group of police officers under the direction of Miku rushed into the alley. "They were just here, officer, Luka was..." The teal-haired girl suddenly froze as she saw Luka, the girl whom saved her life, laying under the dim streetlights.

"LUKA!" Miku screamed as loud as she could before she ran toward the older girl. "L..Luka, please... Look at me..." She sobbed as she grabbed onto the girl's hand and kissed it.

Luka raised her eyes and stretched her face muscles to form a small smile. ""*cough* I-I'm so glad that you are okay, Miku..." She coughed, and blood began to appear on the corner of her mouth.

Upon seeing the blood, Miku had completely lost it. She began to cry her heart out, and tears pf sorrow were flowing down like a broken water pipe. "Why... Why would you do this, Luka? Why..." She cried as she buried her face in Luka's hand.

"I-I had too... I had to *cough*... to save you from her..." Luka whispered as blood were flowing down her chin rapidly. Her sight was getting blurry and her mind was slowing shutting off. Her eyelids began to close up and her breathing was getting slower and slower. Still, she felt proud, proud because she had just saved her loved one from a demon. "I'd... I'd do... Anything For You... Anything..." She managed to with a smile before her mind completely shut off and the darkness consumed her entirely.

Seeing her girlfriend's conditions, Miku grabbed her face and pulled it closer to hers. "*Sob* Luka... stay with me, okay... We are gonna get to a hospital, we are gonna get you well- Officer! - Luka, please...answer me..." She cried and asked in a hoarse voice, but the older girl did not respond, only with a faint smile on her face.

Upon seeing no reactions from her girlfriend, a horrified Miku laid her ear on Luka's chest. She heard no sound from it, nothing, but cold and emptiness. "Oh no... Luka, Luka?! LUKA!" Miku cried as hard as she could, but her precious lover still had no response. The ambulance finally arrived and the nurses had to pull Miku away in order to bring Luka inside. "LUKA!" Miku continued to scream on top of her lungs, even though she knew that she was too late.

_**To be continued**__**，**__**maybe...**_

_**Hopefully you enjoyed that. Please leave a comment.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Miku sat on ground beside the surgical room, her arms around her legs and her face in her arms. She's not crying, she had stopped crying because she ran out of tears. But, she was still helplessly entangled in a tearless heap, for the great sorrow and guilt that were still present in her heart, and she felt like she was the only one responsible for her lover's tragedy.

Beside her, Megurine Lucia was crying in her handkerchief, the sound of this agonizing and pitiful weep only made the guilt inside Miku's heart stronger and stronger, but she dared not to speak out. On the other side of the hallway, Megurine Luke was pacing back and forth, his hand was shaking and sweat was present on his forehead. Sometimes, he muttered something in a low voice, and it was a prayer for his daughter to overcome this ordeal. The prayer was so sincere, and Miku couldn't help but want to cry more despite how weak she was. She tried to apologize to the Megurines when they arrived at the hospital earlier, but they said it wasn't her fault. Yet, she could still see the sorrow and the disappointment in their eyes, and that was killing her.

Finally, the light symbolizing the surgery's process dimmed down and the door finally opened. A surgeon came out and took off his mask. The Megurines immediately came forward and surrounded the surgeon.

"Doctor, how is Luka?" Mr. Megurine asked as he wiped away his sweat.

The surgeon sighed and shook his head. "We did all we could, but the patient's condition is still not stable. She lost an excessive amount of blood and her intestine and stomach was severely damaged by the blade. We closed up all the wounds and replenished her blood, but we are not quite sure about the chance of survival right now."

Upon hearing these words, Lucia broke down into tears once again. Luke went to her and hugged her to comfort her. "Calm down, dear." he said softly. Soon, Luka was rolled out from the surgery room and a few more surgeons accompanied her.

Miku slowly stood up and went to see the girl on the bed. Luka's eyes were closed and her mouth was covered by an oxygen mask. Nonetheless,the older girl's unparalleled beauty was still present, and it was reinforced by her calm expression, like the Sleeping Beauty that Miku had read about in her fairy tales. However, her face was very pale, with no sight of the usual pinkness, as if it was made of snow that had just fallen from a December night. Miku went and grabbed her hand, only to found out that it was cold and lifeless. These feelings retriggered Miku's guilt and she began to feel the need to cry again. They followed Luka into her sickroom, and gathered around her bed as the rolling of the bed stopped.

Miku caressed Luka's hand softly before leaning down and kissed it tenderly. She was about to open her mouth to say something, but stopped when she realized the presence of Luka's parents in the room. She looked at the Megurines and blinked a few times. Luke understood Miku's thought, and he left the sickroom with his wife, to wait outside and give Miku some privacy.

Once she was alone with her love, Miku felt no need to restrict what was on her mind now. "It's okay, Luka, don't worry, I'm here to keep you company, I'll always be here for you." She said as she sat down beside the bed. "I'm here to chat with you, but you don't need to say anything, just listen to me, okay?"

"Despite what you said, you must be mad at me, for running away and leaving you there with Lily, right? Well, I don't blame you, I was so selfish and so spoiled, I even wondered if I deserved you or not." Miku murmured as she began to feel the familiar tears around the corner of her eyes again. "Listen, Luka, I know that you are angry, but I just want to tell you that you are all that was in my mind for the past two days. Today during class, I even had a dream about you. We were so happy in that dream, we were so in love, and we were even about to get married! You are what made my life so complete, so great, so...perfect."

"Luka, you were so kind to me. Not a single schoolmate of mine had ever treated me nearly as good as you did. You helped me to gain confidence, you became my friend, despite Lily, and you even... even saved me, a wretch like me..." Miku said, and she just couldn't keep her newly replenished tears in anymore. "But what about me, huh? What did I do? I abandoned you, I backed off when you stepped forward, I ran away and let you get hurt for me! I am nothing but a piece of scum, a piece of spoiled, worthless, filthy, disgusting, good-for-nothing scum! I should be the one who got stabbed, I should be the bleeding one here, not you!" She growled as tears were now flowing down her cheeks, flowing ever so uncontrollably , just like her emotions.

"Luka, please wake up, please be well again. Think about your friends, think about your parents, think about Ms. Sakine, and all the other people who cared for you. They all wished you to be healthy and happy again. Luka... Please... Haven't you rested enough? Please... I beg you..." Miku weeped on the white bed sheet, which was soon soaked with tears. However, Luka still had no response. Suddenly, a voice inside her appeared as she tried to look at Luka

Luka's not coming back... Shes gone...

That's it, you had really killed Luka...

You were a terrible girlfriend...

She doesn't want to see you anyway, You don't deserve her...

The guilt in Miku's heart increased in an exponential rate as an uneasy feeling was now building up in her heart. Suddenly, the guilt turned into hopelessness, and she slowly raised her head to face Luka.

"Is it that you don't want to see me anymore? Is it because that you just want to keep distance away from me? You don't have to do that... I'll go to you, so you can come back..." Miku murmured as she stood up and walked toward the window of the room. The room was on the 7th floor of the hospital, and one could almost feel the chilliness of the night skies even with the window closed. "I'm coming, Luka..." Miku said as she pulled the window open. The coldness came though and hit Miku full-on, but she didn't care, for she would be warm very soon.

She climbed up the window and let one of her foot hanging outside. She looked back one more time, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the door bursted open, and the Megurines rushed in.

"MIKU, GET DOWN FROM THERE!"Luke shouted, but Miku did not do so, on the contrary, she turned around and let out her other foot.

"I am helping you, Mr. Megurine. I've been a terrible girlfriend for Luka, and this is the only way for you to get her back." Miku whispered with a small smile as she scooted forward, she had completely lost her mind now, from the sadness and guilt.

"It doesn't work that way, Miku! It was not your fault!" Luke shouted, and he ran forward to grab Miku. Miku smiled one more time, and then leaped down the window. As she fell, Miku closed her eyes to hear the winds blowing against her, while Luke's shout and Lucia's hoarse crying still resonates around her ears.

And those were the last thing she heard, then it was all darkness.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Please look it over and leave a comment. **_


	7. Chapter 7

"Miku!" Megurine Luke shouted as he ran toward the window. He looked down, but he can see nothing except for darkness. "That idiot Miku!" Luke yelled as he ran for the door. "Stay here and tend Luka, all be right back!" He said to his wife before exiting. Luke stopped at the elevator and pressed the button, but, it was not at his floor, so he left it and ran for the stairs even though the elevator was only one floor below him. After a hurried sprint down the 6 flights of stairs, Luke ran out of the hospital building and prepared for the worst. But, he did not see the girl, or what was left of her. He could only see a teal tie- an important part of Miku's attire- laying on the ground under a dim glow of light.

Luke scratched his head, wondering where the girl was. Then, something came to his mind that made him raise his head, and he finally saw what he was looking for. He saw a slim figure- a Miku sized silhouette- stuck between the branches of a tree. Its head was dangling down, and its legs were hanging naturally. Luke wasn't a agile and light man, but he still managed to climb that tree despite his lack of experience of doing so. After nearly falling down 6 times, he finally got to the same level as the figure and moved toward it. Using the dim streetlights as a guide, he could barely make out that the figure was indeed Miku, his daughter's lover. Luke was happy that Miku didn't land on the ground and crushed herself, but he is still worried about her condition, so he moved forward and examined her more carefully. There were scratches on her otherwise flawless face, and they were probably caused by the tree branches when she was falling. However, her eyes were still closed, and there was a faint smile on her face, just like... Luka. "Luka..." Luke couldn't help but to feel depressed and anxious again with the thought of his daughter's horrible fate, but he then cleared his head, for he have a more important thing to do than to be sad right now. He put a finger under Miku's nose, and was content to feel breathing. After checking over her body, Luke finally relaxed and sighed in relief Apparently, Miku wasn't... incapacitated, she just fainted.

"What to do now..." Luke said to himself while he looked down onto the ground. Miku was quite big for him to carry, and there was no way that he could climb anymore. Suddenly, he remembered that he was in fact in a hospital, and he really needn't do climb up the tree in the first place. All the nervousness and anxiety made him forget where he was. He chuckled at himself, and took out his phone and dialed the hospital's number. Soon, a group of nurses and doctors came out, and together with Luke, they helped the small girl to get down the tree with a ladder. Once they were on the ground, a doctor, who happens be a close friend of Luke's, immediately came forward, brought Miku up and checked her.

"So, how was she, Kieran?" Luke asked as he put down his stethoscope.

"She's okay, the tree was quite high and she just fainted due to exhaustion, not a big problem." Kieran replied as he raised his head. "Why the hell would she do this?" he then asked.

"It's...it's my daughter..." Luke replied uncomfortably. "I... I don't really want to talk about this."

"Ahh... Yes, your daughter- Luka, is it?- Don't looks so sad, she's getting a lot better after the surgery." Kieran said as he noticed the look on Luke's face.

Luke didn't even look up. "Don't joke about this, Kieran, you know I am not in the mood for..."

"I am not joking, Luke, her blood pressure was now returning to normal, in comparison to the state when she arrived here. Luka will be fine! She will probably wake up in 1 or 2 days." Kieran said as he began to walk inside the building with Miku on the rolling sickbed. "She'll be the Happy Luka you knew before in no time."

Upon hearing this, Luke instantly stopped and grabbed Kieran's arm. "Are you serious? Do you mean it?" he asked. Kieran was about to reply something, but a voice appeared below his head, and it was Miku's.

"Luka... She is...is okay?" Miku asked weakly as she tried to lift up her head, but she failed.

"Oh, you've awoken?" Kieran smiled as he looked down. "Please don't move, you are exhausted. And yes, your friend will recover soon. But now, just relax, okay?"

Miku relaxed and lay back, but then, she turned to Luke. "Mr. Megurine, can I speak to you for one moment please?"

Luke nodded and moved forward.

Miku took a breath before she began to speak softly. "I..I just want to say sorry for... You know... Causing you all this trouble. When I was falling, I thought that Luka would forgive me if I was to die, but then, Luka's figure and words when she took the blade for me came flashing in my mind, and then I realized that I was dead wrong. My actions will completely destroy what Luka had gave her life to achieve, and she would hate me forever. I tried to turn back, but it was too late, before I could scream, it went all dark. I can't remember what happened during that time, All I can remember was the endless and agonizing darkness around me. I thought I was dead, and I want to cry as hard as I could. I was afraid, I was ashamed to see Luka... down there because of my stupid, stupid action. I was beginning to loose hope and the will the at least to try to fight the darkness, but then I heard these murmurs around my ears, and one particular phase caught me: "Luka will be fine". That very phrase gave me hope and energy, because now I know that the girl most dear to me was not going to die, and I shouldn't either. So, I was instantly threw out of the state, back to reality, and here I am."

"Mr. Megurine, thank you for taking care of me, even though you have the right to blame Luka's suffering on me, because I did ran away from her back in the alleyway. However, I want to say "good job" to you, and Mrs. Megurine, for raising such a great, selfless, beautiful, charming and overall, loving daughter. She had made my life so complete and so perfect. I was so lucky that she chose me to be her lover when she has the ability to for other better people to fall for her. I love her, I love her so much, more than I loved anyone. Lily should be punished for ever daring to lay a finger on her precious body, because such a person should not ever be allowed to even touch a beautiful and loving girl, like my... Your Luka." Miku said as her voice began to get louder and louder with burning passion in her tone.

Then, Miku turned around and sighed, as if a great burden was let off.

"*Sob* That was... Beautiful.." Kieran said as he wiped away some of his tears. Some other nurses and doctors around them also began to sob. Luke was also and the verge of tears, and he was just happy that Miku had came to her senses at last.

"That's "your Luka", as in "Miku's Luka", understand? And... Oh my god, Excuse me..." Luke couldn't even go on anymore without tears falling down. Miku turned her head back, and waited for Luke to control his tears. When the sobs stopped, Miku turned her head again to face Luke.

"Um, Mr. Megurine, if you are okay with it, can I maybe, stay a night with Luka, like, beside her? I really want to be with her." Miku asked Luke as he wiped away the tears.

"What about your aunt?" Luke asked.

"She's probably out partying with his friends right now, and I'll see her tomorrow anyways." Miku replied. "Can I?"

"Well, I am fine with it if the doctor is. Kieran?" Luke replied before turning to doctor Kieran, waiting for his response. "Please, can I?" Miku added as well.

"I suppose there is no trouble staying." Kieran explained, "but you have to be careful with her. Even though she was recovering fast, but she's still pretty weak."

"Of course." Miku replied. Kieran nodded as he pushed the roller into the elevator. Up on the 7th floor, they went back inside Luka's ward. Lucia wasn't crying anymore, she looked more cheerful now, because she too received the news that her daughter would be fine. Lucia greeted them, smiling, and then went to join his husband. Miku was happy that after all these ordeal, the Megurines would smile again. Back on the bed, Luka was looking better already, but her face was still kind of white.

The time was now 11:00 PM, and the hospital was going to close soon. "What a night. Well, guess I'll come back again tomorrow, Luka. Good night." Luke said as bent down to kiss Luka on the cheek. "You too, Miku." he said before he existed with his wife. Kieran and the rest of the staff also smiled before they exited the ward, leaving the two girls back.

When the people were gone, Miku felt very tired and all she wanted to do now was to sleep. She closed her eyes and brought up the blanket on her own bed. She tried to sleep, but she doesn't feel very comfortable, and she just couldn't do it, she was too restless. "Ugh, I feel like something is missing." She murmured, normally, she would have all sorts of stuffed animals around her as she slept, but there were none in the hospital. Then, she saw Luka laying calmly on the bed beside her. Suddenly, she had an idea, and she went off of her bed and joined Luka an hers. Luka's sweet perfume immediately invaded her nose and she soon calmed down and began to relax. Without her knowing, she snuggled into Luka's curvy body, being careful around the belly area, and nuzzled her cheeks on Luka's chest while she threw her arms around Luka. "So soft..." Miku murmured as she felt the large mounds rubbing on her face, and she was soon drifted further deep into sleep. "Good night, Luka... Get well..." Miku whispered one last time before she completely fell asleep in Luka's bosom.

_**Meanwhile, in another city about 300 km away...**_

The Masudas just unpacked all of their packages at their new home, and they are now gathered around the table for dinner.

"Lily, I hope you've learned your lesson about bullying, this got to stop." Her dad said, "It's good that I got a new job here, or else I don't know what I'll do with you."

"Yeah, I don't know why you'd do that to another girl." Her mom continued.

"Yeah,yeah, whateves, I got it." Lily replied while she played a game on her phone, "Won't happen again."

"Good. Where were you after school today?" Her dad then asked, which caused Lily to turn white.

"Umm... I was at a... friend's house, yeah." Lily said, even though she knew exactly what happened that time, and she began to regret it.

"Hmmm, okay..." he said before he resumed his dinner. Suddenly, there was a series of knocks on the door, and Lily immediately stood up.

"Who's that?" she asked nervously.

"I donno, lemme check." her dad said as he also stood up and walked to the door.

"Don't open it!" Lily nearly yelled out.

Her dad turned around. "Why not?" he asked as he put a hand onto the knob.

"Uhhh..." Lily said, unable to respond, her dad looked back and opened the door.

There were two people outside of the house, but Lily couldn't see their faces. "Hello, my name is Micheal and this is my wife Michelle. We live in the house beside you. Welcome to this city. Here is a housewarming gift, I hope you like it." the male said as he handed a drawing to Lily's dad.

"Gee, thanks! This is awesome, who drew it?" Lily's dad replied as took the drawing.

"Our daughter drew it, she was a good artist. She used to go to a school near here, but there were... Problems." a female voice replied.

"Well, whatever happened, I hope shes okay now. Thanks again, neighbor!" Lily's dad said as he bowed. Then, he closed the door.

"Look at this, Lillian, Lily, look how talented the girl is." her dad said as he showed Lily the picture. It was a landscape drawing. On the sky, there were a few clouds floating, and it blended in so well with the blue sky behind them. Down below, there was a house on top of a hill, with fences beside it. The painting looked so good, so calm, so tranquil.

"What's her name?" Lily's mom asked as she examined the drawing.

"I donno, should be a name on the back, that's what all them artists did." Lily's dad replied as he flipped the drawing around. After a quick check, he said "Ah ha" and pointed a group of small words to his family. "The painting was drawn by... Hatsune Miku."

Then Lily went all white, and she started to shake.

_**tb contiuned..**_

_**review please? :)**_


End file.
